Love or Hate?
by awesomecrazychick1997
Summary: It has been ten years since Buttercup destroyed her greatest enemy. But what happens when that same enemy returns? How will Buttercup react? Will old flames be reignited or will there be conflict? Will there be love or hate?
1. Nightmare

*I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff Boys. They belong to Craig McCracken.*

Love or Hate?

Chapter 1: Nightmare

I'm in darkness. I take a few steps forward. "Hello?" I can hear my voice echo. I get no answer. I start walking. I have the feeling that someone is watching me, but I ignore the feeling and keep walking. I've been walking for a few minutes when I hear a noise behind me. I instantly turn around, but there is nobody there. I hear someone whisper in my ear. "Buttercup." I turn around, but there is nobody there. Then somebody rushes past me so fast that I'm knocked to the ground.

I look around, but there is nobody there. I get up and start running. I hear someone running after me, so I start running faster. I feel someone push me from behind causing me to fall down. "What do you want?", I find myself asking outloud. I get no answer except a snicker from whoever is following me. I ask outloud, "Who are you?" I get no reply but a person appears in front of me. They are dressed in a black hoodie (with the hood up so I can't see their face.), black sneakers, and a pair of black skinny jeans. They are standing there with their eyes closed. "Who are you?", I find myself asking again. I get no answer, but they open their eyes. I gasp. Their eyes are an emerald green. Eyes I haven't seen in 10 years. "N-No.I-I killed you. You're d-dead.", I whisper. The person in front of me smirks. He leans down to me and whispers, "Guess again."

I wake up panting and in a cold sweat. My heart is beating so fast that it feels like a jackhammer in my chest. I get up and go to the bathroom. I turn the faucet on and get some water in my hands. I splash the water on my face. I look into the mirror only to see my tired apple green eyes staring back at me. I haven't changed that much as the years have gone by. I wear my hair differently than when I was little. My ebony hair goes to my shoulders and it has light green streaks in it.

My sisters have changed more than I have. Blossom doesn't wear her signature bow anymore. Bubbles doesn't wear her hair in pigtails anymore. She just wears it in a high ponytail. I go back into my bedroom and lay back down on my bed. I look at my alarm clock. It's 1:30am. I groan then lay on my back and stare at the ceiling. I have been having the same nightmare for 2 weeks now. It has been ten years since my sisters and I destroyed the Rowdyruff Boys. I don't have any idea why I've been having nightmares about the green rowdyruff. I don't even know his name.

I would never tell my sisters this, but I enjoyed kissing the green rowdyruff. When my sisters asked me if I liked kissing after we destroyed the rowdyruff boys, I just acted grossed out so they wouldn't figure out how I truly felt. I feel my eyes drooping shut as I slip into a deep sleep. Hopefully I will have a peaceful sleep without having another nightmare about those mesmerizing emerald green eyes.

-Meanwhile at Mojo Jojo's Observatory-

Mojo is standing by a pot. Next to him are three jars and a small beaker filled with a black liquid. "After many years, I think I have finally done it.", Mojo says to himself. He takes one jar and pours the contents into the pot. Then he takes the second jar and pours the contents in. Finally he takes the last jar and pours in the contents. "And now for the most important part.", Mojo says. Then he pours the contents from the beaker into the pot.

Mojo watches with anticipation as the mixture in the pot starts to bubble. Then -BOOM!- there is a huge explosion which causes Mojo to be thrown into the wall. Mojo moans and sits up as three shadows appear over him. Mojo looks up and gasps at the sight in front of him. The Rowdyruff boys are standing in front of him glaring down at him. "Boys!", Mojo screams. He gets up and tries to hug them but Brick kicks Mojo into a wall. Mojo looks up hurt and confused. "Why did you kick me?", Mojo asks the boys.

"Well, if I remember correctly, we died because you told us to go and fight some girls who didn't even do anything to us. We were stupid little boys then, but now we are more mature. There is no use in fighting for no reason. So we are going to live on our own and we are not going to commit any crimes for the rest of our lives.", Brick says. Then the Rowdyruff Boys fly away. Mojo screams out, "YOU TRAITORS! YOU ARE NEVER WELCOME IN MY HOUSE AGAIN! YOU ARE ALL DEAD TO ME!" The Rowdyruff Boys fly over the city looking for a place to sleep. "I think I know somewhere we can stay.", Brick says. "Where?", Boomer asks. "Just follow me.", Brick replies.

-At the Powerpuff Girls's House-

Blossom is downstairs getting a glass of water when she hears a knock on the door. "I wonder who could be here at this hour.", Blossom says. Blossom answers the door. "Hi. What can I do for yo...", Blossom starts to say. Blossom gasps. "N-no. It can't be.", Blossom whispers. Brick is standing on her doorstep holding his hat in his hands in front of his chest while Butch and Boomer are standing quietly behind him. "I know you must be confused and have a lot of questions. But if you let my brothers and I stay here for the night, we will explain everything later.", Brick says. "Okay, but you better tell me everything later.", Blossom says.

*This is the first fanfic I've ever written and I'm a little nervous as to what you guys will think. So it would be nice if I got some reviews saying what you guys thought. I don't know if I am going to continue it so review saying whether or not I should continue the story. It would also be nice if I got reviews to give me some ideas of how to continue the story. If I see an idea I like I'll use it and mention whoever gives me a good idea.* 


	2. Decisions

*I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff Boys. They belong to Craig McCracken.*

Love or Hate?

Chapter 2: Decisions

Buttercup's POV:

I slowly open my eyes to see sunlight streaming through the blinds over my bedroom window. I stumble to my bathroom and go to the sink. I start my usual morning routine: brushing my teeth, taking a shower, brushing my hair, drying my hair, and putting on my eyeliner. After doing all that, I went downstairs to eat breakfast. Blossom was cooking pancakes, eggs, and sausage. Bubbles was sitting at the table texting. The Professor was already down in the lab working. I sat at the normal spot I sit in. Blossom sits a plate in front of me.

The plate contains three pancakes, 2 eggs and 1 sausage. "Thank you.", I mumble to Blossom as I start cutting up my pancakes. "Your welcome and there is something I have to tell you. You're probably going to be mad but you should know." "What is it?", I ask her curiously. I don't know why I would be mad at something she is going to tell me. Blossom looks at me hesitantly then answers my question.

"When I was getting a glass of water early this morning, there was a knock on the door. I answered it and I was very surprised at who was standing there. It was..." Blossom was interrupted when I heard someone coming down the stairs. I looked up only to see a sight I didn't expect to see in a million years. Those emerald green eyes that have been haunting my dreams.

I find myself narrowing my eyes and asking, "What are they doing here?" "They showed up early this morning and needed a place to stay. They are not going to fight us.", Blossom said. "And you believe them?! They tried to kill us!", I hissed at Blossom. "That was years ago.", Blossom said to me while sternly staring at me. I feel so betrayed right now. Blossom is on their side. "Whatever, I'm going to my room!", I yell at Blossom before I stomp up the stairs and go into my room, making sure to slam my door and lock it. I turn on my stereo and turn on "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace and turn the volume up all the way.

Then I start punching the punching bag that is hanging in the corner in my room. As I listen to the lyrics of the song, I can't help but think about my feelings about the green rowdyruff. I do hate him, but simply because I remember what he did to me when I was 5. But I also love him. He matches me in every way from our looks to our personalities. He was my first love. I want to get to know him, but I don't want to be hurt. The last time I trusted a guy was years ago. Ace was such a creep. He fooled me just so he could hurt my sisters. I don't know what I should do. But I have to make a choice and soon.

Butch's POV:

I had a feeling she would react like this. I just wish that she would give me a chance. I know that years ago when I first saw her I hurt her, but that was 10 years ago. Things are different now, I'm different now. I sigh as I hear her door slam shut. Blossom heard me sigh and puts a hand on my shoulder. "She'll warm up to you. This is just her way of dealing with this.", Blossom says while looking reassuringly at me. "I hope so.", I tell Blossom.

Buttercup's POV:

I've made my decision. I'll be nice. I will try and get to know him. I would never tell anyone this, but he's gotten hot since the last time I've seen him when I was 5. I open my door and go downstairs to see nobody down there. I wonder where everyone is. I go in the kitchen to get a drink when I see a note on the fridge. It says, "Dear Buttercup, I have gone to the library with Brick to return some books. Bubbles went to the park with Boomer. Dad went to the grocery store. I will be back later.

Butch went out too. Love, Blossom." I guess I'll go out since I have nothing to do. I leave the house and decide to go see Bubbles at the park. It takes me about 5 minutes to get to the park. Once I get to the park I start walking around but I don't see Bubbles anywhere. "Bubbles! Bubbles! Where are you?!", I shout as I walk around. After about 5 minutes of walking I spot something on the ground. I walk over and pick it up. I gasp as I look at it. It's one of Bubbles's hair ribbons. I look up and see a trail of blood on the ground. The blood turns out to lead to a clearing in the woods surrounding the park. I walk to the middle of the clearing to see Bubbles laying on the ground not moving. "BUBBLES!", I scream as I run towards her and kneel down next to her.

She has blood on her face and her shirt is soaked with blood. I feel her neck but there is no pulse. I start crying as I feel my heart beating painfully from sadness. Then I feel rage coursing through my body. Who did this to her? When I find who did, I'm going to rip their head off. I look up and about 10 feet away, my sister's counterpart is laying on the ground with his eyes open. "He must've done this.", I thought. I walk over to him, but he doesn't say anything. I kneel down next to him and gasp.

His neck is covered in blood and his neck is split open. I stand back up and pull out my phone. I call Blossom. "Come on. Pick up.", I mutter. Finally, after what seems like an eternity, she picks up. "Hello.", I hear Blossom say. "Blossom! There's an emergency! Bubbles and Boomer are dead! Someone murdered them!", I scream into the phone. "Where are you?", Blossom asks me. "I'm at a clearing in the woods by the park. Get here quick.", I tell her. "We will be there soon. Don't go anywhere.", Blossom says before she hangs up.

I hang up and put my phone in my pocket. As soon as I do, I hear a sound behind me. I turn around and see a sight that makes me freeze up. The powerpunks are standing there grinning evily at me. Brat is holding a bloody knife in her hand. I feel my anger bubbling and rising inside of me the longer I look at them. Even if it kills me, I am going to kill the powerpunk girls. 


	3. Death

*I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff Boys. They belong to Craig McCracken.*

Love or Hate?

Chapter 3: Death

Buttercup's POV:

I stare at the punks until finally I decide to break the silence. "Did you do this?", I hiss at them. They look at each other then Brat speaks up. "I did.", she says while smirking at me. "Why?", I whisper to her. "They were annoying.", she said before laughing loudly. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!", I scream before I run towards her. She sees me coming and uses the knife in her hand to cut me across my cheek. I put a hand to my cheek then pull it away to see blood on my hand.

Without thinking I rush foward and punch her in the face resulting in me getting a cut on my arm. I inspect the wound then punch her and pull the knife out of her hand. I throw the knife at Brute then run at Berserk and punch her in the nose as hard as I can, resulting in a sick crunching sound. Berserk falls on the ground clutching her nose. A couple seconds later, her nose starts gushing blood. I guess I broke her nose. She looks up at me with narrowed eyes and says, "You fucking bitch. I'm going to kick your ass now."

She picks up a 2 foot branch that was by her. She starts running at me while I start running at her. When I'm about to punch her she hits me right in the face with the branch. As I fall down, all I think about is the intense pain coursing through my head. I lay on my stomach and feel something warm running down my face. I lift my hand to my forehead to discover I have a huge cut right above my left eyebrow. As I struggle to get up, Berserk picks me up off the ground by my hair.

She looks at me with a look so murderous that I can barely look at her without trembling. She drags over to where her sisters are and drops me on the ground. Then her sisters take turns punching and kicking me to the point of where I can barely move. Just when I think it's over Brat picks me up and ties me to a tree. I see Brute standing about 15 feet away from me holding an axe. I can't help but allow a few tears to escape my eyes since I know they're about to finish me off. I see Brute raise the axe and throw it with as much force as she can.

Right now, it seems as everything is going in slow motion. I can see the axe getting closer and closer to me. I see the triumphant smirks on Berserk's and Brat's faces. The thought, "I'm going to die.", keeps running through my mind. I close my eyes tightly and wait for the pain of the axe burying itself in my chest. A few seconds pass and I hear the sound of the blade making impact on flesh. I'm confused since I don't feel any pain. I cautiously open my eyes. The sight before me causes me to gasp a little.

All I see is a pair of pain filled emerald green eyes staring at me. Butch lets out a few tears then falls to his knees. "No!", I scream loudly. Butch looks at me and whispers, "I'm...sorry. I love you." I sob silently as I watch Butch fall onto his back and his chest stop moving. I hear a male voice scream loudly. I turn my head to see Brick and Blossom standing there. Brick is staring at Butch's body with tears in his eyes. Brick's hurt face quickly fills with rage. He runs over and grabs Brute and punches her in the face, knocking her out.

He drops her on the ground and goes after Berserk while Blossom fights with Brat. Blossom quickly knocks out Brat then comes over to me and starts releasing me. "I'm so sorry we didn't get here sooner Buttercup. We'll fix this. I promise we will.", Blossom whispers to me. "It's ok. It's not your fault Bloss. It's those damn powerpunks. They will pay for this.", I say to Blossom. As soon as I am free, Blossom puts one of my arms around her neck and helps me walk. We hear shouting and look over to see Brick put Berserk in a headlock.

"Let me go! You can't do this!", she screams at Brick. "First of all, I'm not going to let you go. And second, yes, I can do this. You killed both of my brothers and Blossom's sister. I can do whatever the fuck I want. You aren't going anywhere for a while bitch, you're staying right here.", Brick hisses at Berserk. Then Brick hits Berserk in the back of the head, knocking her out. Then Brick puts Berserk over his shouder and puts Brute and Brat over his other shoulder. Blossom puts Bubbles on one shoulder and Boomer over the other. Then I pick up Butch and carry him. We fly back to the professor's house.

When the professor answers the door, his eyes get wide and he opens his mouth to speak, but Blossom stops him. "I know you probably have a million questions, but we don't have time for that. We will explain everything later, but right now we need help.", Blossom quickly tells him. The professor opens the door all the way, then we follow him to his lab. I set Butch down on one of the tables and just look at his face. He looks so peaceful. If he didn't have blood on him, I would have thought he was asleep. I stroke the side of his face while tears silently make their way down my cheeks.

The professor puts the powerpunks into a containment ray. Then he looks over Bubbles's, Boomer's, and Butch's bodies. "Well, I think I can make a machine that could revive them. I don't know how long it would take. Maybe a month or two. Until then I will put their bodies in machines that will keep their bodies from decomposing. When I finish the machine that will revive them, we'll take their bodies out of the machines.", the professor explained to us. "Ok. We'll wait until then.", Blossom told the professor.

After that Blossom, Brick, and I went upstairs and watched tv for a couple of hours. Then the professor ordered pizza for us since Blossom wasn't in the mood to cook. Then the professor went down to his lab to start working on the machine. Then Blossom showed Brick the guest room because the professor said he could stay for as long as he wanted. Brick said goodnight to Blossom and I. Blossom told me goodnight then went to her room. After that I went to my room, got changed into my pajamas and went to sleep. I hope the professor gets that machine done quick. I miss Butch. 


	4. Deals

*I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff Boys. They belong to Craig McCracken.*

Love or Hate?

Chapter 4: Deals

Buttercup's POV:

I wake up feeling sore and stiff. I get up and go to the bathroom and brush my teeth. As I'm brushing my teeth, I look up at myself in the mirror. I see the scar above my eyebrow and the bruises on my face. I quickly look away because those bruises and that scar are only painful reminders of what happened yesterday. When I'm done doing that, I get in the shower.

The whole time I'm taking the shower, I am so deep in thought that I don't even notice the sting of the hot water on my skin. I turn the water off and get out. I get dressed in a pair of shorts that go to my knees, a green t-shirt that has big black letters on it saying "Good Girl Bad Habits", and a pair of converse that have mustaches on them. I go downstairs to see that no one is down there. I decide to go see Blossom. I go up to her room but she isn't there. I check the guest room to see a shocking sight.

Blossom is in Brick's bed and Brick has his arms wrapped around her. I can hear Brick's loud snores and Blossom's small dainty ones. I smile to myself then leave the room and go upstairs to get my skateboard. I go outside and fly to the skatepark. Once I get there, I get a bad feeling because there is nobody there and it's completely silent. I ignore the feeling then start skateboarding. I've been skateboarding for a few minutes when I see the sky start turning red. I look in front of me to see a red cloud starting to form. Then a figure appears in the cloud.

"What do you want HIM?", I ask him. "Nothing. I don't want anything, but I'm sure that's there something you want after that little fiasco in the woods yesterday.", HIM said in his high pitched feminine voice. "You know about that?", I ask HIM in disbelief. "Of course I know about that. I know everything that occurs all the time.", HIM tells me in his deep demon voice. "Why are you here?", I ask.

"What would you say if I told you that I could bring your sister and Brick's brothers back right now?", HIM asks while grinning at me. "I would want to know what the catch was.", I tell HIM cautiously. "All it would take was the signing over of your soul to me. Nothing else.", HIM tells me. I stand there and think about it for a couple of minutes, then I look up at HIM to give my answer. "Okay. I'll do it.", I tell HIM. I hope this isn't a trick. 


	5. Mistake

*I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff Boys. They belong to Craig McCracken.*

Love or Hate?

Chapter 5: Mistake

Buttercup's POV:

I feel so nervous right now. HIM took me to his lair, tied my hands and feet together, and laid me down on a table. The table has candles on it. Right now he is reading from a red book and chanting in some language I don't recognize. I start getting a headache, then the pain starts spreading through the rest of my body. After a couple seconds, the pain increases to the point of where it feels like someone is trying to rip me apart from the inside out. I let out a long agonized scream until my voice starts feeling raw.

I look up to see a light green orb rise out of my chest. HIM grabs a jar and catches the orb in it. He unlocks a chest, opens it, puts the jar in it, and locks it. "It's done.", HIM tells me while releasing me. "They'll be alive after this, right?", I hesitantly ask him. "Yes. When you get back home, they should be awake.", HIM tells me while opening a portal for me. I quietly float through the portal then start flying home. Each second I find myself flying faster and faster due to the anxiety and nervousness I'm feeling at the moment.

Eventually I reach my front door. Right as I'm about to open the door, Blossom answers it. She looks really panicked. "Buttercup! You're not going to believe this! They're alive! They're alive!", Blossom yells at me while hugging me really tightly. "Bloss. I can't breathe.", I manage to choke out despite the lack of air. "Oh. I'm sorry.", Blossom says while letting go of me quickly. I take in a few deep breaths of air. "Are they awake?", I ask Blossom. "No. They are sleeping right now. But I bet they'll wake up soon.", Blossom says while looking hopeful at me. "Yeah. Maybe.", I reply to her.

Blossom and I walk down to the lab to see the professor talking to Brick. They are whispering so I use my super hearing to listen in on their conversation. "Will they wake up anytime soon?", Brick asks the professor. "Their heart beats are getting stronger so I believe in the next hour or so, they should wake up.", professor reassures Brick. Brick notices Blossom and comes over and wraps his arms around her waist. The professor doesn't even notice because he's too busy checking the heart monitors. He whispers something in her ear. It's so low that even with super hearing, I can't make it out. I'll ask Blossom about it later.

Then we all look up because the professor yells something we've all been waiting to hear. "They're waking up!", the professor yells. Brick, Blossom, and I watch in astonishment as Bubbles sits up and shakes her head then opens her eyes. She looks around and her eyes get wide then she flys off the table and tackles Brick. Then we hear Bubbles yelling. "Dude! I missed you so much! I promise that after this I'll be the best brother in the world!, Bubbles says to Brick. "What are you talking about?!", Brick asks Bubbles.

"What do you mean what am I talking about? You're my big brother.", Bubbles tells Brick. "No I'm not. You're Blossom's and Buttercup's sister.", Brick slowly tells Bubbles. "Wait a minute. I feel different. What's wrong with my voice?! Why is it so high pitched?!", Bubbles screams. "Who are you?", Brick asks Bubbles. "Duh. I'm your brother, Boomer.", Bubbles says to Brick while putting her hands on her hips. "I don't know how to tell you this, so I'll just show you.", Brick says while picking up a 3 foot mirror and putting it in front of Bubbles.

Her eyes get wide then she screams an earsplitting scream. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?! I'M A GIRL! SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!", Bubbles screams. As this is going on, Boomer wakes up. "What's with all the fucking screaming?!", Boomer yells. Everyone's jaw drops as they look at Boomer. He has a glare on his face until he looks at me. "Buttercup.", Boomer whispers. He runs across the room and pulls me into a hug. I push him off. "Boomer, what the hell are you doing?", I ask Boomer.

"Boomer?", Boomer says while looking at me confused. "I'm not Boomer. I'm Butch.", Boomer tells me. I sigh then pick up the same mirror Brick did and hold it up in front of Boomer. "What the fuck?", Boomer says while touching the mirror. This is all so weird.", Brick says. "If Boomer is in Bubbles's body and Butch is in Boomer's body, then Bubbles has to be in Butch's body.", Blossom says. Blossom walks over to Butch and tries waking him up. "Bubbles?", Blossom asks. "Blossom? What happened? Where am I? Why is my voice deep?", Butch asks.

Blossom looks at me for help. I sigh and pick the mirror up again and put it in front of Butch. His eyes get wide and he faints. "Great. Just great.", I mutter as Blossom and I pick up Butch and put him on the table. "What do we do now?", Brick asks. "I don't know, but we will figure something out.", professor tells him. I thought everything would be okay after this. I honestly don't see how anything could get worse right now. I hope everything will turn out right. 


End file.
